The Dallas Code
by ilikeit90
Summary: Detective Sookie Stackhouse is trying to solve a murder with her partner Pam. When an untimely death cause the department to scramble, who will they bring in to help Sookie solve the case? A/H rated M for later chapters.


**Ok so here is my first chapter I want to see if you guys like it before I even try to write any more chapters I will be writing chapters in bulk so I can update more often. I have been watching so many cop shows that I just had to write one of my own. In this story Sookie is not the completely stubborn and unreasonable woman, but I have to warn you she is going to be a fierce character. The kind that doesn't take shit from anyone. This is an Eric/Sookie story so don't worry about that. He will be making an appearance here shortly. I just have to get the main plot set up. Hope you like it so far.**

**-Danielle**

* * *

I don't think I'll ever get used to seeing a dead body and I'll probably never get used to the smell. Or the family of the deceased screaming and crying at me. I will never stop being heartbroken when I see children involved no matter how much my Partner tells me to let it go. My name is Sookie Stackhouse and I'm a Homicide Detective for the Dallas Police Department. My Partners name is Pamela Ravenscroft and we have been working together and best friends for years. Today we stand in the bedroom of a victim by the name of Debbie Pelt. She was strangled to death in her sleep. How her parents didn't know someone got in the house is beyond me. Debbie had just turned 18 the week before. This girl was only 6 years younger than me. Now I have her parents crying and her mother begging me to find who did this to her baby. That's what my job is; to find who did this to this young woman and to make sure it does not happen to her 14 year old sister Sandra.

"Pam, was anything taken from the scene yet?" Besides the body, the room was cleaner then a model home.

"So far they took a journal from the desk and her laptop. This wasn't a break in. There is no evidence of forced entry and from what the parents told us there wasn't any noise last night. Sandra, her little sister, was the only one close enough to hear anything but the parents say she is too traumatized in finding her sisters body that she can't speak to us." This is bad news, because she is a minor we can't talk to her without her parent's consent. I happen to look over and see one of the cops walking over. Great just what we need a new guy.

"Detective Stackhouse, Detective Ravenscroft, this is our rookie Bill Compton. He just started in the field yesterday so this is his first big call." Andy Bellefleur was probably the most unprofessional cop in all of Dallas, Texas. All of this was said while staring at my breast. Did I mention he's a pig? This Bill guy didn't look any better.

"It's truly a pleasure to meet you Ms. Stackhouse and you too Detective Ravenscroft." Who the hell kisses hands anymore? I pull my hand away from him and wipe it on my pants leg and give Pam the WTF look. All she can do is smile. She knows that if he works with us we'll chew him up and spit him out. What a puny, disrespectful little man.

"It's Detective Stackhouse and I really would appreciate it if you kept your hands to yourself. Thanks." I turn back to Pam and continue to discuss all the scenarios of what could have happened. We talk to Debbie's parents about who she hung out with before her death and they aren't helpful at all. To be sitting here bawling your eyes out about your daughter's death when you had no clue who she hung out with, where she went on her free time, or what she did at all, does not get you sympathy from me. If they would have cared enough to find out that information she might not be dead right now.

We head back to the office after letting the parents know we will be back to talk to Sandra tomorrow. With the evidence we have right now we might be able to find someone's name. The weird thing is, is most teenagers have cell phones yet no one knew where hers was. Wonder what she got herself mixed up in.

* * *

Around 8'o clock pm Pam and I found our first suspect. After hours of searching her computer and finding her Facebook; we found that she was dating a man by the name of Alcide Herveaux. This wouldn't have been so bad if the man wasn't 27 years old dating an 18 year old. I cannot judge him from this little situation but it sure is a hell of a first impression. Pam made plans to meet him at the Starbucks inside Barnes and Nobles to try and get some good information from him.

We arrived at the Starbucks and were greeted by this massive man. He was huge compared to my 5'4 self. He could easily be 6'3. Compared to me and Pam if we had to arrest him I think he might just win. He had huge muscular arms and a tan that made me jealous. His hair was curly and dark brown and he had the most beautiful green eyes. I shall not say the word beautiful in a sentence while describing this man again, that is just not right Stackhouse.

"Alicide?" He nods "I'm Detective Stackhouse and this is my partner Detective Ravenscroft. We just want to ask you a few questions about your girlfriend Debbie." The look on his face is one of confusion.

"I'm sorry, but Debbie wasn't my girlfriend. We were friends but she mainly hung out with my cousin Coot. I think they were dating but I'm not really sure. What made ya'll think I was with her. She's 18 for heaven's sake!" Well I guess I was wrong. I was lost in thought about this Coot person so Pam took over.

"On her Facebook page she had you listed as her boyfriend. We didn't see anyone by the name of Coot on there. We just assumed since she had it that way that you were together. Has she ever threatened you in any way? Or done anything obsessive?" Yes Pam is the suspicious one. But seriously why don't you just out right ask him if he killed her.

"Well she was pretty obsessive. Even though she's dating Coot she would constantly want to hang out. She would randomly show up at places I was at. What is this all about anyways? Where is Debbie? She would have followed me here by now." Lovely the man doesn't even know she's dead. That right there should tell you that he didn't do it. But we can't just go off of what he claims. Plus he thinks she's a stalker.

"Yes, well she was found strangled to death in her bedroom last night so she won't be coming here any time soon. If you don't mind us asking where were you last night?" I decide Pam isn't doing this situation any good because I know she is about to go on a tyrant and accuse him so I take over the questioning.

"Last night I was at my house working on my car. I am trying to get it fixed to give to Coot for his birthday." Well that's sweet.

"Do you have anyone that could confirm your whereabouts?"

"Yes, my dad was with me. His name is Jackson Herveaux. If you need to call him I'll give you his number. No way am I going to jail for something I didn't do. Debbie was crazy and just because she stalked me all the time I would never want to kill her."

"We aren't accusing you we are just trying to get facts so we can find this person and get them locked up. Do you know where we could find Coot?"

"Yea he stays with my dad and me since his parents died a couple of years ago. I can give you a call and we can meet somewhere to talk if you would like?"

"That would be good. Well contact your father to confirm your alibi. Give us a call and let us know when and where." I hand him my card and Pam hands over hers. Walking out of there has me more confused than before. Why would Debbie say that Alcide is her boyfriend when Coot was? Where was Coot when all of this happened? And did he know she wanted to be with Alcide? This case could not get any more confusing. After our meeting with Alcide things just didn't seem to be coming together like I would have liked them to. We need to find Coot and until we do we have nothing solid to go off of. Pam and I head to our homes and I can only hope that nothing else happens to the Pelt family.

* * *

**Well? What do ya think so far? Should I keep going or just stop? Let me kno!**


End file.
